Pokemon Highschool
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Coral are just starting highschoo. They will have to put up with boys, drama, and classes. Can all the girls do it or will they fail. Review please for my sake. rated t for latter reasons!
1. first day

Pokemon Highschool

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

First day

* * *

><p>Misty's view<p>

* * *

><p>Ah the fist day of school. Kill me now. I hate school. Sure I love being able to battle and spending time with my friends but the classes are just rediculuse. I got up and got dressed in my favoret outfit. a short sunshine yellow shirt, dasie ducks with suspenders, and red convers. I combed my short redorange hair into my side ponytail. I sied and told my self that this day wasnt going to be that bad. I grabed my red drawstring backpack that had my pokemon and heded to school.

* * *

><p>May's view<p>

* * *

><p>School yay. I couldent wait to see my friends. I was thrilled. I hurred and got dressed in my usual close, combed my hair, put on my favoret red bandana. Grabed my bag and ran out the door. "Whait may you forgot you lunch." My mom called over my sholder just befor I got off the porch. "Thanks mom," I said running inside grabed the lunch kissed her on the cheek and heded for school anchiouse to see my friends. I ran and smiled up at the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn's view<p>

* * *

><p>I slaped the snooze button on the alarm clock. I hated it when I had to get up early for school. But that was about the only think I hated about school. Everything else I loved. Seeing my friends, Classes, Playing with Piplup the whole shubang. I quickly got dressed for the day my hair a mess. It took me about 3 minutes of speed brushing to get it smoothed out. I grabed my lunch and ran out the door. " No need to worry." I told my mom as I ran. I knew she was saying but thats when I worry her the most.<p>

* * *

><p>Iris's view<p>

* * *

><p>I was picking some fresh vegis in my garden for lunch then I saw the clock. 'Oh my god and I call Ash a kid I am going to be late!' I quickly grabed my bag. I grabed Ackq. And ran for my dear life praying I wasnt going to be late. I was last year on the fist day but we were freshmen this year and I was determand to not be late. I didnt slow till I was infornt of the gate and Misty, Ash, Brock, Drew, May, Paul, Barry, and Dawn were already their. Dang it I didnt beat them.<p>

* * *

><p>Coral's view<p>

* * *

><p>A new school just what I needed. Not. This was my 10th new school. I usluly didnt spend one year in the same school. Which realy sucked. I was as of this moment hiding in the school quart yard from curriouse eyes. I hated it when people stared. I was always the girl that was smart and had a way with water types. I was no dancer that was for sure. I was a clutse. I could bearly walk on a stable surface without falling. Oh the joy. I never wanted to go out for band or chrouis because I was so afrade of being stared at. I didnt realy condier my self pretty. Just avradge. I had chocolate brown hair and emrild green eyes. I was pail and slender. I usuly wore plether (Fack lether) skinni jeans blue convers a blue tie up tank and blue elbow langhthe finger less gloves. My whast langht hair was tied back into a ponytail and held back by a orange head band. All my laces were orange. I saw the time clenched my teeth and walked out into the open.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SeaDiva: Nice first chapter right<strong>

**Misty: If you say so**

**May: I though it was good.**

**Dawn: Whatever**

**Coral: I so hate my life**

**SeaDiva: Hello I am the authoress**

**Misty/May/Dawn/Iris/Coral: Ya we know you keep reminding us**

**Misty: Lets get this over with**

**May: DeepSeaDiva doesnt own Pokemon.**

**Dawn: She wishes she did.**

**SeaDiva: Do not**

**Iris: Do too**

**Coral: She only owns me. I am not in the real games/t.v. show**

** SeaDiva: Yep thats right. Please Review**

**Misty/May/Dawn/Iris/Coral: Please**


	2. Introducktions

Pokemon Highschool

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Intoroducktions

* * *

><p>Misty's view<p>

* * *

><p>I was talking with my friends that I hadent see in forever when Ash walked up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey Ash where were you hidding all summer?" I asked thrilled to see him after so long. "Traning," He replyed srugging. Then Paul flicked him on the back of the neck. And he was back to the same old Ash I loved. That eveyone loved. He was chasing Paul when we saw a girl that didnt look fimiler.<p>

* * *

><p>May's view<p>

* * *

><p>She looked our age. There was somthing about her that I couldent put my finger on. We got closer to her. Thats when she notest us. " UH- Hi," She said looking like a scared skitty. "Hey I am dawn this May, Misty, Iris, Ash, Paul, Berry, Brock,and Drew." Dawn said moshoning to us in order. "I am Coral." She said skiddish still. "Bye." She said and tried to bolt.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn's view<p>

* * *

><p>Ok over all she was weird. I mean what was her problem with us. Thats when Iris stoped her. "Hey I know you. Your Coral the daughter of the lead scientist in water pokemon Sandra right!" Iris said eyes sparkinling. She turned around to face us. She had stunning green eyes and long Choclate brown hair. A slight body and pail skin that was a little tan. "How did you- Uh that stupid magizen. I knew someone was going to reconize me in that." Coral said slaping her forhead. She didnt seem to happy about that.<p>

* * *

><p>Iris's view<p>

* * *

><p>OMG I was meating the daughter of a very importent scientist. I was thrilled. I loved scientists. "Hello," Coral said waving her hand in front of my face. "Uh what," I said snaping out of my revery. "You spaced out." Brock said smiling at me. I didnt know why though. "Ok well if its ok with you i am going to class." Coral said grabing her things and made a sucsessful bolt this time.<p>

* * *

><p>Coral's view<p>

* * *

><p>The fist think they reconized about me was my mom. Figures that is all people reconize me for. I loved contests. I would enter some but my stage fright. Mabey- No I wouldent ask. They would think I was crazy. I walked into my fist class. And the people Ash, Misty, Paul, Dawn, Drew, and May were in their. "Ah good," The teacher said. "Class this is our new studet Coral. Her mother is Sandra the top scientis for waterpokemon resurch. Would you mind showning us your pokemon. Oh wait why not everone else first." the teacher said. The class got out their pokemon. Misty had a staru, Ash had a picachu, Paul had a electabuzz, Dawn had a piplup, Drew had a Roselia, and May had a blazican. That cindove scared me. It was my turn. I pulled out my favoret water type. "Kindra I chose you." I said and my kindra was out I loved my kingdra. And eveyone awed thats when I realized i needed to keep my screat more then ever now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SeaDiva: HaHaHa a mystery too wow I realy need to find a way to make a 3rd shara<strong>

**Coral: Realy realy you are going to involve my screat too!**

**May: What screat **

**Misty/Iris/Dawn: Ya**

**SeaDiva: later right now you have lines to say**

**Misty: DeepSeaDiva doesnt own Pokemon**

**May: She owns a game but not the idea or anyting like that**

**Dawn: she meens Dimond version, Sapphire, and ruby**

**Iris: Yep**

**SeaDiva:Was that nesisary**

**Iris: Yes**

**Coral: She only owns me**

**SeaDiva: Please review**

**misty/may/dawn/iris/coral: Please**


	3. the secret

Pokemon Highschool

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Secrets

* * *

><p>Misty's view<p>

* * *

><p>The new girl seamed pretty cool. She was smart and funny. But I don't see why she is so skiddish. I mean she literately was skiddish. I walked up behind her and she quickly spun around garbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. She apologized and ran off. Strange girl. I shook my head. "Guess who?" A boy said raping his arms around my waist. "Ash." I said turning around to kiss him on the cheek. I forgot all about Coral in that one indent and I was happy.<p>

* * *

><p>May's view<p>

* * *

><p>The new girl is sweet she really is. It just that she is so quiet all the time its scary. She was just so distant. I thought to myself wail walking to the pool to do some laps. That's when Drew stopped me with a rose in my face. "And what is a lovely lady like you doing?" Drew asked winking. I took the rose. "Nothing." I said flirtatiously. He just smiled. That's what I liked about him. He when with the flow. No matter what the condition.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn's view<p>

* * *

><p>Some people are born freaky but this is not one of those situations. I was looking at Coral in the pool which restlessly got modded to look like a coral reef. And she had a TAIL. Like blue with scales. That's when May and drew walked in. I quickly grabbed them before they could scream. "What the hell" may said wide eyed. "I don't know." I said just as shocked. No wonder she was so jumpy today. I would be too if I was part fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Iris's view.<p>

* * *

><p>I was so thrilled. The daughter of a lead Pokemon scientist is going to my school what are the odds. I absolutely loved her research. Misty and Ash came up behind me. "Watch a doing." Misty asked. "Reading a ardical." I told her casually. I wasn't ashamed of that fact. Ash rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked but they said nothing. so much for that statement. I went back to my ardical and prayed no one saw me.<p>

* * *

><p>Coral's view.<p>

* * *

><p>This felt nice. Just swimming in the water with no worry's. Well except that someone might walk in on me. Stupid tail. I wish Mom didn't accidentally have that chemical spill. She was doing research and I just happen to be too close. I wish that every thing was different. I dove down under and started picking at the fake coral. That's when I saw them. I swam up to the surface. and yelled. "Please don't tell anyone!"<p>

* * *

><p>poor Coral got her self in a pickle. I dont own Pokemon. just coral.<p> 


End file.
